


The Scent of Ink

by vianna_orchidia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All of these are trash but I like to show off, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianna_orchidia/pseuds/vianna_orchidia
Summary: A compilation of drabbles i made for Inktober 2019! Also uploaded on Twitter and Tumblr. I managed to write almost all of them centered on Kaoru (my current bby) so why not upload it here too, right?Basically, each drabble is not interconnected unless specified otherwise. I'm not good with tagging, especially because each chapter would need their own set, so I'm putting the warnings on each chapter's header. Do check them out before proceeding to read the drabble.The main pairing is ReiKao, but I did try to make Kaoru's interaction with various other characters as well, which may or may not be interpreted as pairings.(Will add several chapters a day)





	1. Day 1 - The Lost One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 1: Ring
> 
> (he was young and foolish)  
younger kaoru, kaoru's dad. gen. a bit of violence? they are not in good terms.

It wasn’t like he was trying to make his father angry. His young, immature mind just wanted to find out if something could take his father’s mind off work even for a second. He wanted to test if his father still valued his late mother, beneath all the cold and uncaring demeanor. Or maybe he just wanted to be seen. He knew he left enough evidence to let his father know who the culprit was. At least, he had hoped so. 

What he got was way more than he had hoped for.

Kaoru pressed a palm over his left cheek. It was starting to swell, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He kept his eyes on the floor, on the tip of his father’s slippers, because he didn’t have any courage to look at his face. 

“Do you understand what you’ve done, you brat?” His father’s voice had never been icier, and it left stinging tears on the corner of Kaoru’s eyes. He knew it was his fault. He should apologize; how do you apologize to your father after hiding his wedding ring, just to see his reaction? Kaoru couldn’t answer that. And so he didn’t.

“…you left it just like that on the table,” he accused with a small voice, “you’re not even taking good care of it!”

It was a lie, Kaoru knew. He had never seen his father without his wedding ring, he treated it as the dearest memento of his deceased wife. It had been pure coincidence that his father had had to leave his study in the middle of his routine maintenance (those little nooks got dirty real quick) and it had been pure coincidence as well that Kaoru had been there. He knew it well. And yet he chose to spew nonsense because, God help him, he’s in a rebellious phase. 

Kaoru could sense another wave of anger bubbling up in his father. The man took a sharp breath, then snarled, “Grounded. No dinner.” His tone was final and he turned his back before Kaoru could give any response.

Left alone with a swollen cheek, Kaoru cursed in his mind. He fucked up, big time. 

It wasn’t like he was trying to make his father angry like this.


	2. Day 2 - Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 2: Mindless
> 
> (summer is good but sometimes the heat melts your brain)  
kaoru, rei. gen. just some silly chatter.

“It’s too hot…”

Kaoru tried to ignore the almost-childish whine coming from his right, he really _did_, but his unit leader was right this time around. It’s too hot. The rainy season wasn’t exactly over but the sun was already getting stronger each passing day. The heat and humidity combo just made it impossible to spend time in a room without a cooler. 

Which happened to be their current position, unfortunately.

"Sakuma-saaan, why are we in this heat-inducing garage in such a hot day again?”

“Because the staff thought it was cool to do an MV in an abandoned garage,” Rei supplied in a heartbeat, sarcasm barely noticeable in his tone.

“Cool, heh. Would’ve been cooler if they provided more than those blowers.”

“Not funny, Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru shrugged. “You started it.”

Rei decided it wasn’t worth spending any more energy to the banter and he just slumped down in his chair once again. With half-closed eyes, he observed Koga and Adonis singing and dancing in front of the main camera. “Is it not over yet?” he mumbled behind the wave of his uchiwa. 

“We just started like, an hour ago." 

"Did we?” the self-claimed vampire groaned. “I could swear it was more than six hours ago.”

Taking another long gulp from his now-lukewarm water, Kaoru sighed. "Come on, stop whining. You’re making it hotter. ‘sides, we know the staffs are having it worse than us, what with them moving around all the time.”

Rei made a dismissive wave. “I am an old man, Kaoru-kun. We whine all the time.”

A passive-aggressive eye roll was all Rei got from Kaoru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needless to say that this project is my attempt to get back into writing so everything is a mess. it does get longer in the end but my english vocabulary certainly didn't improve lol.


	3. Day 3 - Shopping Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 3: Bait
> 
> (rich boys and their logic)  
(in which Kaoru and Koga went shopping for dog food)
> 
> kaoru, koga. gen (?). i think koga's mouth here is kid-friendly enough.

Kaoru could feel the annoyed stare boring into his back, but he chose to ignore it in favor of browsing more dog food on the shelf. He took a bag, read the inscription, then took another product, read again—he ended up throwing both into the shopping cart. In all honesty, he didn’t really understand the differences between each product (dog treat to keep the teeth healthy?), but those dogs on the product covers looked happy so it’s supposed to be good. Right? Yup.

His silver-haired junior didn’t agree, though.

“Yo, what the heck, man? You’re buyin’ them all?” Koga barked, pulling at the cart and effectively stopping him.

Kaoru clicked his tongue. “Yeah, so? Any complaint~?”

“I came with you ‘cause you said you’re buyin’ treats for Leon!”

“And I am! Look!” Kaoru gestured at the cart, almost filled to the brim with various dog food.

A look of disbelief decorated Koga’s face. “That’s the problem, Dumbass! Leon ain’t needin’ all of that!” He snatched the cart from Kaoru’s hand and proceeded to return the products to their respective shelves. All the while grumbling about 'rich boys and their weird logic’.

Kaoru, watching his cart going empty faster than anything, puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in retaliation. “Not fair. I wanna be cuddly with Leon too.”

“He already likes you enough.”

“I wanna spoil him!”

“He’ll get fat and sickly!”

“Then it’s half for Koga-kun and half for Leon.”

Koga glared daggers at him.

“I AIN’T A DOG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told u it's short


	4. Day 4 - Fallen Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 4: Freeze
> 
> (was it the world or his body that froze?)  
(in which I torture myself by writing aldnoah/zero AU)
> 
> kaoru, anzu. gen (?). contain spoiler for a/z if you haven't watched it, blood.

Time stopped into a halt as Kaoru saw the bullet go through Anzu’s shoulder blade. Red bloomed there, seeping slowly and daringly against the dim lighting of the crumbling room. Kaoru’s eyes swam, his throat and airways refusing to work properly under the shock. Move, he told himself. Move, protect her. Your precious princess.

The second shot rang loud.

This time, the princess fell. Her chestnut hair was splayed all over the floor, stained with red roses and covering most of her face. Kaoru was too far and the room was too dark to confirm Anzu’s condition, but considering two bullets in her body, it would be a miracle to be alive.

Shock, fury, and desperation fueled Kaoru’s scream. He didn’t think twice before pointing his gun to the traitor who shot his princess, and he sure didn’t hesitate before pulling the trigger. Once, twice, thrice—ah, no more bullet left to shoot.

The traitor smirked as he pointed at his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looping aLIEz this day and couldn't stop crying which explains the shortness (or not)


	5. Day 5 - Helipad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 5: Build
> 
> (RICH BOYS AND THEIR LOGIC)  
(in which Keito has headache)
> 
> keito, eichi. gen (?). they are just being stupid.

Keito frowned, narrowing his eyes as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. “Eichi,” he called urgently.

“Yes, Keito? Is there a problem?”

The Emperor didn’t seem to share Keito’s apprehension in the least. He was taking a sip from his tea, his movement elegant and regal. His smile held no wavering. Actually he thought he deserved this leisure time–he had been battling with paperwork about the upcoming Starlight Festival since first break, and he had just finished now. Yuzuru, as considerate as always, had prepared a jug of Earl Grey of the perfect temperature for when he’s finished, so now Eichi’s enjoying that.

Keito could care less about that.

Shoving a stack of papers in front of Eichi, just barely missing the tea saucer, he asked with pressed urgency.

“What. Is. This.”

“Hm?” Eichi tilted his head. The smile he showed was polite at best, but it couldn’t mask his less-than-interested glance. “I believe the title is self-explaining. It’s the construction plan for a new helipad.”

The vice-president slowly massaged his temple to (unsuccessfully) halt the impending headache. “Do we need it?”

“Of course.”

“_Do we?_” Keito repeated.

“Lately I feel that going to school by limousine is too eye-catching.”

“So you’re saying going by heli isn’t eye-catching?!”

Eichi’s smile was brighter than sun itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the only piece without kaoru in it lol. originally meant as a birthday gift for a friend who likes keichi


	6. Day 6 - Lost Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 6: Husky
> 
> (when you can't say what's important)  
(in which Kaoru lost his voice and tried not to fuss over it) 
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. beware of pda? can this be considered sick fic.

At first it was merely a slight itch at the base of his throat. Nothing much. Kaoru knew the symptoms; he immediately took cough drops and vitamins, drank more water, and wore a mask when he slept. The preventive steps worked, at least for the whole live. His performance as UNDEAD was perfect as always. Both his singing and his dance were top-notch, as expected from someone who stood back-to-back with Yumenosaki Academy’s Demon King. He also received lots of cheers from the girls. All in all, it was a successful live.

The trouble came the day after.

His voice won’t come out.

Perhaps it was due to excessive use at the live—it didn’t help that it was an outdoor live, under the full effect of autumn wind. Of course, it’s not like Kaoru could do something about that. As an idol, it was his job to give the perfect performance even when his condition is far from perfect. What came as the side-effect of that was fully his own responsibility.

When Kaoru realized he couldn’t speak in the morning, he actually considered not going to school. But then he remembered that Rei required them to have an evaluation meeting after school today. If it had been him a few months ago, that fact alone wouldn’t have deterred him at all—but well, lately he had been trying to show up more at UNDEAD practices. It just felt wrong to pass this meeting.

_‘It’s not like I have a fever… And I can just listen to the others without making any comment.’_

With that in mind, Kaoru went to school like usual. What’s unusual was that he didn’t open his mouth at all. All greetings or attempts to make a conversation with him were met with a lazy smile or a dismissive wave. He also kept his head buried on his desk during class, which was normal for him so no one questioned it.

Just when he thought he could make it to the end of the day, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Kaoru-kun~ I have come to pick you up!”

Kaoru wanted to bash his head to the nearest wall. Of all people, why must it be Rei?! What happened to the 'weak to sunlight’ or 'sleep during the day’ setting of his?!

“Please, cease that face, Kaoru-kun. You’re hurting my feelings.”

If only he could speak and make a sassy comeback.

Rei seemed to catch onto his unusual silence because his big smile faltered for a moment and he made a scrutinizing gaze. “Kaoru-kun? Are you perhaps not feeling well?”

Kaoru almost opened his mouth to answer that but he stopped himself at the last second. Instead, he shrugged like nothing’s wrong. He tried to walk past Rei, unable to meet his eyes, until a pair of arms circled his waist and effectively stopping him.

“…!!”

_'Sakuma-san!!’_ was what he was going to yell out, but his throat betrayed him. Only a sad croak made it past his lips.

Rei raised an eyebrow. “Oho? What was that, Kaoru-kun?”

“….”

Kaoru struggled in the vampire’s hold. More and more croaks were pouring out, but none made sense. Even if he tried to shout and force his throat, no voice came out. It was frustrating. After some fruitless effort, he finally gave up and stood still.

Rei quietly lowered his hands and stepped back. “…I thought I saw you taking cough drops yesterday. Looks like they didn’t help, did they?”

So everything was within his prediction—of course, the evaluation meeting, also him coming to his class to 'pick him up’ included as well. Kaoru sighed at that. He took his phone out and typed something, then showed it to Rei.

_'It might take time for my voice to recover. No show in the meantime.’_

Rei nodded. “Don’t worry about that. For now, come with me to the Light Music Club room. I have prepared a special drink for your sore throat.”

Kaoru huffed again in exasperation.

He really couldn’t win against his unit leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets a bit longer from here


	7. Day 7 - Holy Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 7: Enchanted
> 
> (you are the most beautiful woman i know)  
(in which Kaoru got a bit emotional)
> 
> kaoru, kaoru's sister. gen. set some time after graduation. kaoru's bridal card!!!!!

It had been long since Kaoru last wore a suit, much more so a tuxedo. He used to dress fancy to attend evening parties, held for and by the high-class society, but he started refusing the offer sometime in middle school. The fake smiles and giggles, the sharp gazes, the difficult conversations—everything reeked of dirty adults. He had had enough. He’s more than repulsed enough with the condition of his own household; he didn’t care for the society at all.

But today was different. He’s wearing a tux for a much, much purer occasion.

“Hey, sis. How’re you doing?”

When Kaoru opened the grand door leading to the bride’s waiting room, he was greeted with a smile from the most beautiful woman in his life.

“Kaoru-chan,” the woman called, bright stars twinkling in her eyes. “Oh, you look fine, Gentleman~”

Kaoru chuckled. His sister really knew how to lift his mood. “And you look gorgeous, Miss Bride. You’ll totally take everyone’s breath away.” He inspected the bride’s hairdo. “All that’s left is wearing the veil?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Do you need anything else?”

“I’m fine, Kaoru-chan. Just… nervous.” She exhaled. “So can you stay here? Just for a while?”

Kaoru’s smile was a gentle one. “You don’t have to ask,” he replied as he sat down next to his sister. “Dad is nervous too, by the way. He was walking back and forth at the hallway. He left the guest reception to Oniichan.”

An amused laugh. “Why aren’t you helping our brother, then?”

“Because I’m helping my sister.”

“Smartass.”

Both of them laughed at that. It was a good thing that his sister was able to joke like this and forget about the nerves for a while. Kaoru took the silence as a chance to gaze endearingly at her, the one who became his mother figure after their mother passed away.

“…I really mean it, you know,” he suddenly muttered. “You’re breathtaking.”

His sister looked taken aback for a second, before her smile bloomed like flower.

“Thank you, dearest brother.”


	8. Day 8 - Protective Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 8: Frail
> 
> (precisely because you're strong that i want to protect you)  
(a direct continuation from previous day's entry)
> 
> kaoru, rei, koga, adonis. implied reikao??? at least i wrote it with that in heart.

It was easy to spot UNDEAD members amongst the other fancy-dressed guests. It’s not like their appearance stood out or something—they just have the aura that made them vaguely more noticeable than normal people. Especially Rei. Kaoru noticed that the self-proclaimed vampire was consciously hiding his presence, but it either didn’t work well or he’s just too attuned to his aura that he’d recognize him from a mile away.

“Heya,” Kaoru whispered as he slipped onto the empty seat next to Rei. “Sorry I got held back.”

Koga and Adonis nodded, not really paying attention because their gaze was fully directed at the bride walking slowly down the aisle. Now he thought about it, maybe this was their first chance watching a wedding ceremony with their own bare eyes.

Only Rei glanced at him to study his expression. “Is everything okay?” he whispered back.

“Yeah, Onee-chan was having nerves so I kept her company.”

“I see.” A beat later, Rei added, “Your sister greatly resembles you.”

Kaoru almost snorted at that, even though his eyes were still following the movement of his sister, arm in his father’s. “We’re siblings. You resemble Ritsu-kun too.”

“I know, but maybe that’s not what I mean…”

Rei’s voice trailed off into hesitation, which made Kaoru look his way with raised eyebrows. “Then what do you mean?”

This time Rei chose to avoid his eyes. He seemed to contemplate his answer even as he listened to the priest’s speech.

“Rei-kun?”

“I…,” Rei finally started, fumbling over his words before settling in. “Let’s just say, I now understand why you’re always eager to protect her.”


	9. Day 9 - Lonely Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 9: Swing 
> 
> (a long-lost memory, with you)  
(in which i type-screamed "I WANNA WRITE SHOTA!REIKAO" at beginning of this day's doc)
> 
> rei, ritsu, kaoru. gen... or pre-slash. they're just kids here.

“Onii-chan, let’s play at the park.”

It was rare for his dearest little brother to ask him to take him outside, but it was cloudy and it should be safe for them to be outside for a while. As much as their genes did not allow much activity during the day, they were still children. It’s normal to run about for children. And to run about, daytime was more suitable than nighttime.

Rei, who couldn’t ever say no to Ritsu, took his hand tightly and ventured out the mansion. He also prepared hats and a parasol for both of them, in case the sunlight turned out to be too strong for their bodies. The butler of the mansion closed the door behind them, which Rei took as a silent permission to play outside today.

When they arrived at the park, it was empty save for a boy on the swing set. A boy with blond hair and nice clothes, but it was not a face Rei had seen before. Ritsu, who didn’t care about meeting people as much as Rei, ignored the boy and went to the sandbox. Lately he had been engrossed in making sandcastles, so Rei let him be—he instead turned to the swing set, taking ginger steps in order not to surprise the blond boy (even though the boy should have seen them entering the park).

“Hello,” Rei greeted with a smile. The boy lifted his face, taking in Rei’s feature but not making any replies. “Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before.”

The boy shook his head. “Daddy is visiting a friend at that big house,” he pointed to the mansion right across the park, “but they were talking about work so I got bored and came here.”

So that’s why he’s a foreign face. Rei sat on the swing next to him, slowly rocking it back and forth. “There should be a middle-school boy in that family,” he commented.

“They said he’s busy studying.”

Rei internally sighed. That was clearly just an excuse, and he knew this boy knew it as well as him. A bubble of irritation emerged in him—it’s almost like his big brother instinct was kicking in. Well, this boy looked around his and Ritsu’s age, so he figured he shouldn’t say anything.

“Let’s play together, then. My name is Rei. What’s yours?”

The boy blinked. Ah, his big, round eyes had a strange color, Rei noticed. It’s between brown and grey—but when the light hit just at the right angle, they reflected a beautiful topaz color. Mesmerized, Rei ended up leaning his body to get a closer look at those beautiful eyes. He almost missed it when the boy answered.

“Kaoru. I’m Kaoru.”

Rei couldn’t forget that smile—too bright and unfitting for this cloudy day.

* * *

** _Omake:_ **

After that, Ritsu who got bored playing alone joined them at the swing set. Rei swung both of them high up onto the sky, eliciting excited squeal from both Kaoru and Ritsu. Ritsu seemed to enjoy Kaoru’s laugh too.

But soon, Kaoru spotted his Daddy coming out from the mentioned mansion. He hurriedly ran to the man’s side, only leaving a big goodbye wave to Sakuma brothers.

.

.

Rei never saw the boy again.

.

.

.

.

He only remembered that day’s encounter when he saw topaz eyes at Yumenosaki Academy Entrance Ceremony.


	10. Day 10 - Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 10: Pattern
> 
> (you're not walking on this path alone, Leader. we're no longer a weight dragging your steps down.)  
(in which i realized i haven't celebrated UNDEAD's new logo and costume!!!!!!!)
> 
> rei, kaoru, koga, adonis. gen. implied reikao because this was written by a reikao shipper?????

“A new logo?”

“Umu.”

UNDEAD—more precisely, the Double Main Attraction who would graduate in a week—had just landed a formal contract with a record label. It’s a label that housed many of Yumenosaki graduates before, which caused a bit dissatisfaction on Rei’s part initially. He had wanted to take some distance from Yumenosaki name and influence when making this debut, but only few label would take in a unit with only half of its members as a full-time idol, so it really couldn’t be helped. Kaoru had reasoned with him that at least it’s a different label from Tenshouin, his so-called natural enemy. Besides, this label had good track record. There’s nothing to lose.

And apparently, the company president had asked Rei, as the unit leader, to discuss about the possibility of a new logo.

“Not only the logo. They also offered to make a new image costume as well.”

Kaoru flipped at the proposal paper. “Humm, that’s generous of them. This is quite a fund.”

“Really?! We get to make an upgrade?!”

“Oww, Doggy, don’t shout right next to my ear~!”

“But Oogami’s enthusiasm is understandable. I’m excited about the new logo and new costumes as well.” True to his words, Adonis looked ready to jump around if he weren’t such a quiet kid. It made Kaoru laugh under his breath.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. So,” the blond eyed their unit leader, “who’s gonna design them? Sakuma-san took care of everything for our old ones, right?”

Rei handed them another stack of papers with a smile. “Actually, I have prepared some rough sketches. Take a look and give some feedback, will you?”

Kaoru, Koga, and Adonis shuffled to make a smaller circle in order to inspect the papers together. The first paper held the sketch of new UNDEAD logo. The font was obviously thicker, also rougher in the edges compared to the old one. As expected, Rei’s favorite bat was still present, only bigger and more… intense.

“Oooh!” the three of them chorused.

“This bat looks deadly! Cool!”

“With this font, our unit will have a stronger image too. This is good.”

“Sakuma-san really has a nice taste, huh~”

Rei couldn’t stop the pleased smile (almost grin) forming on his face. “Umu, umu. I’m glad you like it.”

They continued to go over the sketches like that, throwing comments here and there, sometimes laughing together whenever there’s a silly comment. Eventually they agreed on one design, and Rei took the papers back so he could draw the final look. However, he noticed Kaoru making a thoughtful face.

“Kaoru-kun? Is there something wrong?”

“Umm, Sakuma-san. Actually, can I suggest one more thing about our logo…?”

Rei tilted his head. Koga and Adonis seemed curious as well. “Sure, go ahead,” he placed the papers in front of Kaoru again.

“You know, this bat…,” Kaoru pointed at the drawing, “why don’t we add more?”

“Huh?”

“Like, three more? Because, you know,” at this point Kaoru was slightly blushing, “UNDEAD is a group of four… right?”

Rei finally understood what his partner was pointing out. As the realization sank, at the same time inexplicable happiness bubbled up. Whether intentional or not, Kaoru’s suggestion had touched the most sensitive place inside him.

Trying hard not to sob, Rei nodded, “you’re right.”

.

.

“I’m no longer alone.”

* * *

_ **Omake:** _

“You said that, but why are our bats so small?! That’s unfair, Sakuma-san!!”

“Uumu, I know, but… Design-wise, this is the best proportion with three additional bats…”

“That’s just your excuse! Whatever, I don’t care about Sakuma-san anymore!!”

“Uuu, Kaoru-kuuun…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they went from lv 1 cronies to lv99 last boss


	11. Day 11 - Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 11: Snow
> 
> (wish you were here)  
(in which kaoru wrote a letter)
> 
> kaoru, mentioned UNDEAD members. implied angst. implied one-sided reikao. implied mobkao. set years after graduation.

Dear Mom,

It’s almost Christmas. The temperature has been rather low these days—the news said we can expect a white Christmas this year. Nice. And I’m not doing any special event on Christmas. Rather, we got a two-days off! Isn’t that great? It’s just sad that I don’t have any girlfriend to take to a romantic Christmas Eve dinner.

If you were here, you’d be the one I take to dinner, Mom.

Well, as it is, I think I’ll be spending Christmas at home alone. Dad said he and Oniichan would be having business dinner party, and Oneechan is going overseas until New Year. Moricchi and Senacchi both have work on that day. Koga-kun is using the break to visit his parents, and Adonis-kun is fully booked by his wife. Heh, those newly-weds sure are having it good. And here I don’t think I’m up for some fun on my own, so, yeah.

Maybe I should clean up while I’m at it. Been busy with national tour and whatnot. If you see the state of my apartment right now you’d blow up, Mom. Haha. I’m sorry it’s been so unkempt. It’s just easier to bury the unwanted stuffs until I can’t see them again. Throwing away things is unexpectedly hard, don’t you agree?

Oh, but the other day I accidentally found the necklace I wore during high school. Yeah, the one with ruby-eyed pendant. Maybe that’s the first thing I buried in my apartment? I wonder why it gotta show up now of all times. It made me remember lots… lots of things. <strike>Like when he gave me that necklace.</strike>

I have trouble sleeping since I found that necklace. I keep recalling past events with him, you know? Even though I tell myself it ain’t cool to cling to the past, my brain just won’t stop replaying the memories. Especially around the time we just graduated and debuted as two-man unit. Aah, I spent literally everyday with him, didn’t I? Made me misunderstand my place.

I still regret it, Mom. I shouldn’t have told him.

...okay. I'll be honest with you. He invited me to his house for Christmas. He’s just that kind, you know? Even with everything I said to him, he still calls me his precious partner, you know? But I refused. I’m not strong enough to watch him and his wife and kids having fun on Christmas. His kindness is no more than torture for me. I just hope he realizes it. Or did he invite me fully knowing it? I wouldn’t put it past him. Heh. So maybe he's not kind--he's just cruel.

Really wish you were here, Mom.

Love,

Kaoru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

p.s: I’ve stopped taking nightly clients, like I promised in my last letter. It’s kind of lonely. But it’s also nice not having those dirty old men all over me.


	12. Day 12 - Prayers For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 12: Dragon
> 
> (please grant my wish, god)  
(in which i tried to make a completely new universe in under 1k words (and utterly failed))
> 
> young kaoru, kaoru's family, rei. gen. random mythology au, inspired by rei's rainy season yukata card. as always, hakaze mama is dead here.

In this rural village, there's a large lake surrounded with many flowers. Once a year, during rainy season, the villagers would decorate their houses with lilies and hyacinth, and hold a festival for one whole night. At the end of rainy season, they would make an offering consisting of many flowers and send it afloat the lake.

At first, Kaoru didn't think much about this custom. He liked helping his mom and older siblings decorate the house with flowers. He also liked the night of festival, where Dad would let him ride on his shoulders as they strolled around.

Kaoru's first question about the custom came during the first rainy season after his mother's death.

"Why are we doing all this?" he asked his older brother.

"It is said that a dragon god resides in that lake," his brother answered with a small voice. "At least, that's what Mom told me."

"A dragon god?"

"Yeah. He's like the protector of our village."

Kaoru's hand stopped from doing the flower decoration. He stared off into nothingness.

"Oniichan... Do you think the dragon god can bring Mom back?"

His brother looked he's in pain when he said, "no, he can't do that," so Kaoru didn't inquire further.

However, this little question remained in his heart for years to come. He spent a lot of time sitting near the lake, throwing small flowers and singing lullabies. Maybe, just maybe--even though he understood death was irreversible as he got older, Kaoru never ceased his sad prayer.

It was the night before the scheduled offering time, a few years later, when that man appeared. The man had otherworldly features--red eyes and soft, curly black hair, skin so white it seemed translucent, and twin fangs peeking from behind his red lips. He wore a high-quality yukata with the color of sky. Somehow, Kaoru could feel that this man was not any normal human. At least, he had never seen such a man in his village.

The man crouched down to meet Kaoru's eye level. "Hello there, Boy," his voice rang like a song, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the dragon god," Kaoru replied.

The man's smile widened. "What are you going to do if he comes?"

"I want to ask him...," Kaoru paused, peering shamefully into the man's red eyes because he knew he would sound stupid for saying this, "to give me my mom back."

Unlike his prediction, though, the man didn't laugh. His eyes narrowed into something akin to sadness. "My Boy, you know that even the dragon god cannot grant your wish."

Kaoru lowered his head. "I know," he whispered.

"But," the man quickly added, "this dragon god can listen to you fond memories of your mother."

Topaz eyes blinked. "So you're really the dragon god...?"

"Umu."

"You... live in this lake?"

"Yes, Boy. And I've heard your songs. I'm sorry it took so long for me to steel myself and come here." The man gave Kaoru's head an affectionate pat. "Now, what's your name? I can't keep calling you Boy."

"Hakaze... Kaoru."

"Kaoru-kun. What a pretty name." The man sat down and pulled Kaoru to sit on his lap. "My name is Sakuma Rei. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you... Sakuma-san."

"Aah, what a good child. Yes, yes, call me as you wish, Kaoru-kun. If you come to this lake and call my name, I will be right next to you." Sakuma-san looked pleased after Kaoru called his name. Kaoru wondered if there's any other who knew the dragon god's name. The people in his village, at least, didn't seem to know that the god really existed, much less his name.

"Now, Kaoru-kun, tell this old man. What was your mother like? A smart, graceful lady, I presume?"

That was how Kaoru befriended a dragon god. His prayers were not answered, yes, but in exchange he gained a precious someone who would stay by his side until much, much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know me, yes this leads to an angst love story between a god and a human. i just don't have the energy to write that.
> 
> (also i didn't get the time to update yesterday, even though it's kaoru's birthday!!!!!!!!!!! also where is kaoru *4/*5)


	13. Day 13 - Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 13: Ash 
> 
> (your body might have dissolved into thin air, but your soul I will hold onto until the day we meet again)  
(in which kaoru is a doll and the magic's wearing off) 
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. deathfic. magic au.

The end is near.

Kaoru knew it. He could hear the sound of closing curtains deep in his ears. It’s growing louder by the second, inching nearer by the day. Sometimes it sounded like heartbeat—like the one he listened to as he laid his head against Rei’s chest at night. Kaoru found it funny. Even though he didn’t have a beating heart, it seemed like he was always surrounded by the sound.

A lovely sound. The sound of life—the sound of his end.

But Kaoru didn’t mind. He was a being that hadn’t been supposed to move freely like a human, afterall. It was Rei who put a soul into his mechanical body, so it was Rei he would live and die for.

Lately, Kaoru was not strong enough to leave the bed. The balls of his joints would creak pitifully before they went silent, like how ceramic joints should have been. Rei tended to all his needs diligently, without any hint of displeasure, to the point that he rarely left the bedroom either. When one day Kaoru could not even lift an arm, Rei just smiled and joined him under the covers. Silently he laced their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Rei whispered right onto the dying doll’s ear.

“Dumbass,” was Kaoru’s reply. His non-existent heart clenched at the fact he could not return Rei’s hold. “You gave me this life, Sakuma-san. You gave me the chance to be by your side. If anything,” Kaoru gazed into deep ruby, “I _am_ sorry for leaving first.”

Both Kaoru and Rei pretended they didn’t notice the tear gliding on Rei’s cheek.

“I love you,” Rei breathed out.

“Don’t worry about me, Kaoru-kun. We’ll meet again.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days later, Sakuma Rei used his magic to burn a human-sized porcelain doll into ashes, along with the mansion he had lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you yhz-san for the [doll!kaoru headcanon](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/75632468) (beware, link contains r18 stuff)


	14. Day 14 - Nostalgic Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 14: Overgrown
> 
> (maybe i just missed that look of yours--but ssh, I won't tell you that)  
(in which kaoru got a sudden invitation and rei talked him into wearing his old uniform)
> 
> kaoru, rei, koga, adonis, UNDEAD's manager. implied reikao. set years after graduation. koga has one sentence and it already warranted a warning tag for foul language.

Around five years after his graduation from Yumenosaki Academy, an e-mail from his almamater came without any prior warning. It was a request to attend the school festival as a keynote speaker at one of the programs—something like giving a lecture about entertainment business world, the tips and tricks to overcome difficulties as an idol, etcetera. Kaoru’s first impression was, huh, the school sure had changed, coming up with such a program.

The curious thing was, the invitation had been sent to Hakaze Kaoru personally, not to UNDEAD as a whole.

“I think Rei-kun is way more suitable for things like this, though…,” Kaoru blurted out with a sigh, causing the other UNDEAD members to look at him. Currently they were in one of the small meeting rooms of their agency building. It’s like a regular meeting with their manager, where they arrange their respective schedules for the next one week. Kaoru had brought up the topic of said invitation here, and had gotten full support from the others. The manager immediately went to work and arranged his schedule for that day with an enthusiastic grin.

Rei chuckled. “Don’t say that, Kaoru-kun. You have your own charms too.”

“Of course I do,” Kaoru glared. “It’s just—a lecture, you know? Do these kids know I hardly ever went to class?”

“If you’re talking about that, then I was not that far off, was I?”

“Oh right, Rei-kun always slept during the day.”

Koga snorted at his two seniors. “Seriously, how did ya manage to fuckin’ graduate?”

“Well, in any case,” the manager cut in, “I’ve arranged your schedule, so you’re good to go.”

“Okay, thanks, Kobayashi-san.”

After that, their meeting continued for a while. When the manager said they could go home then left first, Rei inched closer to Kaoru’s seat.

“Kaoru-kun, Kaoru-kun.”

The blond saw that shit-eating grin and concluded his life was in danger. “No,” he quickly said, trying to escape his fate.

“But I haven’t said anything!” Rei protested.

“Nope, you’re gonna say something stupid, so I’m not buying it.”

“Kaoru-kun is cruel. I was just going to suggest wearing your old uniform to Yumenosaki festival.”

That halted the other three’s movements. They all looked at their leader as if he’d grown another head.

“See, something stupid,” Kaoru groaned.

“It’s not!” Rei pouted. “Kaoru-kun’s next drama role is a high school student, right? This could be a good promotion. Hakaze Kaoru, perfectly pulling a high-schooler look in his early twenties.”

“Nononono,” Kaoru almost screeched. “This and that are different!”

Rei’s smile left no room for argument.

“Don’t worry, Kaoru-kun. The girls will love it.”

.

.

.

.

“That’s not a mere ‘suggestion’ at all, stupid Rei-kun!” said Hakaze Kaoru as he donned the nostalgic sky-blue jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end, maybe it's kaoru who can't say no to rei /shrug/  
also this was spurred by me thinking "ah after graduation kaoru no longer wears _that_ necklace sobs" --> "why not make a chance where kaoru's forced to wear his old uniform heheh"


	15. Day 15 - Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 15: Legend
> 
> (we might be similar creatures lost in the land)  
(i can't say this wasn't in any way inspired by That One Fic(tm) on ao3)
> 
> kaoru, kanata. actually gen but you can call it kaokana if you squint. kanata uses full lowercase. set after pirate fes, before summer vacation.

Today’s heat was unbearable and Kaoru was getting jealous of Kanata who went puka-puka in the school’s fountain as usual, without a care in the world. That looked refreshing. And so Kaoru took his shoes and socks off, folded the ends of his pants a few times, and dipped his feet into the pool.

“Aah, this is heaven,” he moaned. “Why didn’t I join you sooner, Kanata-kun? It’s not like anyone’s gonna say a word about it, not at this point.”

Kanata giggled whole-heartedly. “i am glad kaoru joined me. let’s ‘puka-puka’ together~”

“Umm, I’ll keep it to dipping my feet, thanks. I didn’t bring any change.”

“let’s play in the sea again, kaoru~ it must feel 'good’~”

“Right, right.” Kaoru kicked his feet around like a little kid. “There was too much going around during the Pirate Fes, in the end we didn’t get to play leisurely… Let’s get a revenge before summer ends.”

“is kaoru going to 'surf’?”

“Yep!” the blond grinned. “But maybe we can dip into the water and just go 'puka-puka’ as well. You know, like sunbathing among the waves? Sounds fancy, right?”

“if it’s that, i can do it too.”

“Yeah. Let’s do it together, Kanata-kun.”

Waking up into a sitting position, Kanata peered into Kaoru’s grey eyes. “i’m 'happy’ to have someone who shares my love for the sea.”

Kaoru was taken aback before he laughed it off. “What, what? Why so serious?”

“it just crossed my mind, that’s all~”

“Ahahah. We always end up talking about wanting to go to the sea, huh.”

“we always 'miss’ the sea~”

“If you put it like that, we’re like—uhh, what was it called again…”

Kanata tilted his head in question.

“Uhh… Selkies! Right. The one from Scottish mythology.”

“creatures who long for the sea, aren’t they~? kaoru knows a lot of things.”

“You immediately caught onto what I mean, so it means Kanata-kun does too.”

“fufufu. we are selkie friends~”

Kaoru didn’t know why, but Kanata looked very, very pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you destruction x road stage!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Day 16 - Hunter Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 16: Wild
> 
> (mr. bear is on action)  
(in which kaoru and adonis walk through the forest that one summer, on a deserted island)
> 
> kaoru, adonis. actually gen but you can call it adokao if you squint. set during surfing ocean.

How did it turn into this, Kaoru wondered.

“Senpai, don’t get too far from me.”

“I know, I know.” Kaoru internally sighed at the bass voice coming from about one meter before him. It’s a calm, reliable voice. A voice of someone who clearly knew what he was doing—and honestly speaking, it’s reassuring to have someone like that in this situation.

The one thing that kept nagging at the back of Kaoru’s mind was: how did it turn into this?

Well, he had no one to blame other than Sakuma-san, though. It’s totally his fault that the ship sank and they all ended up on this deserted island. Why did he tag along, anyway? He should have stayed cooped up at the hotel, wasn’t he weak against the sun? He looked ready to pass out this afternoon, at the beach… And now that the sun had set, he didn’t offer any help with food hunting either, that sneaky Vampire Bastard!

“Hakaze-senpai, stay focused,” Adonis’ voice snapped Kaoru out of his internal grumble. The younger boy looked at him with worried eyes. “The forest after sunset is dangerous, we have to keep alert at all times… You must be tired, but it’s better to get back to the seashore as soon as possible.”

“I’m fine, just keep walking, I’m right behind you.”

Adonis still looked unsure, but he wordlessly turned his back and resumed their trek. His steps this time was slightly slower, and the frequency of which he looked back through his shoulder was increasing. Kaoru scratched his head.

“If you’re that worried, should we keep talking along the way? Or is that even more dangerous?”

“…no, as long as we don’t make too much noise, we should be alright.”

“Okay,” Kaoru agreed. But after that he asked himself, what should he talk about with this kid? They weren’t close enough to have many conversation topics. He’s good with small talks, but really, it only applied to girls.

“Soo…,” Kaoru started, “looks like you’re used to this, huh? Being in the wild?”

Adonis nodded. “I learnt how to hunt when I was little. Though it’s a bit different because my home country is in a desert.”

“Waau,” Kaoru didn’t try to mask his disinterest.

“Hakaze-senpai, you didn’t sound interested.”

“Honestly? I can care less. I’m just making some sound as we walk,” The blond shrugged. “By the way, how much longer until we reach the beach?”

Adonis looked like he tried to listen to something… the sound of waves? He also took a deep breath as if he could smell something different.

“At our current pace, I believe it will take about ten more minutes.”

Kaoru widened his eyes. “Uwah, there he goes again. You’re talking like a wild beast.”

“It’s a necessary skill as a hunter.”

“And that’s exactly why I said you’re a beast,” Kaoru snickered. “Well, but I gotta admit, it’s a good thing we got you here, Hunter. Being washed up at a deserted island isn’t that scary with you.”

Adonis blinked, he seemed confused ad couldn’t decide whether he’s being praised or not. In the end he just nodded and said, “Thanks….?”

Kaoru laughed at him again.


	17. Day 17 - Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 17: Ornament
> 
> (my mark on you looks perfect)  
(in which we are all delusional about kaoru's necklace in his new costume)
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. have slightly dirty undertone (i was thirsty, sorry)

Kaoru tapped his forefinger against his chin. His eyes were fixed on the mirror, where he scrutinized the black-and-purple costume wrapped on his body. The new UNDEAD costume felt like a fresh start, with a dash of nostalgic touches. The long tail of the jacket was foreign on him, but watching it swish around also filled him with ideas of dance moves that would complement it.

But before that, there was something lacking from this costume.

He just couldn’t pinpoint _what_.

“Ooh, Kaoru-kun,” a familiar figure joined him in front of the mirror. “You look radiant.”

“Yeah? I think I look like a real creature of darkness, though?”

“A charming, radiant creature of the dark.”

Kaoru laughed. He then started to inspect Rei’s figure in the mirror, giving a meaningful glance at the tight leather pants his partner was wearing. “Told ya leather would look good on you too,” he smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Rei made an experimental body-turn. “Not as good as you… and your ass.”

“Heh, pervert. So this jacket tail is to cover your thin ass, eh?”

“Kaoru-kun is so cruel,” Rei faked a sob, but he only got a nonchalant shrug from Kaoru. Knowing his antics wouldn’t work on him, Rei quickly set his back straight again and cleared his throat. “Anyway. I’m here for the last touch for your costume,” he said, showing a cross necklace made from silver.

“Ah. Here I was just thinking that something’s lacking… Huh?” Kaoru took a double look at the necklace. “Is this the one from your old costume, Rei-kun?”

“Close, but no.” Rei gave him a proud smile. “The design is similar, but this one was made for you. I asked a friend abroad to make it from the best material they could find.” He nudged at Kaoru’s shoulder. “Turn around.”

“Ah… Okay,” Kaoru obediently turned around, holding his hair up to let Rei clasp the necklace around his neck. His body shivered as cold metal touched his skin, just a second away from the warmth of Rei’s lips against his bare nape. The vampire really liked to kiss his nape whenever it’s exposed like this.

When the piece of accessory was safely clasped, Rei put his hands on Kaoru’s shoulders and turned him to face the mirror again. His ruby eyes looked utterly pleased with the final look—no one would know that Kaoru’s necklace, the one he would wear every time they go on stage in front of millions of people, was his present. A silent mark of possessiveness.

Rei’s praise was uttered in a sinfully low voice. “There you go. Lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell already, i'm a slut for any necklace headcanons.


	18. Day 18 - A Lost Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 18: Misfit
> 
> (you are still part of this side)  
(in which eichi and kaoru met at a high-society party) 
> 
> kaoru, eichi, tori, yuzuru. gen. they are still ymnsk students here.

“How rare to see you at such gathering, Hakaze-kun.”

Kaoru lifted his face to find a blond angel smiling at him. “Tenshouin-kun. Ah, is that the chibi from Himemiya behind you? Hello~”

“Who are you calling a chibi?!” the pink-haired boy visibly exploded at Kaoru’s little tease, but Eichi quickly soothed him.

“Now, now, Tori. He’s just teasing you. Let’s not make a scene here, okay?”

“If Eichi-sama says so…,” Tori obeyed and stepped down, even though he kept the pout on his small face.

Eichi shook his head. “I’d appreciate it if you stop teasing my dear Tori,” he complained to his classmate, who just snickered under his breath. “But still, I find it surprising that you’re attending a New Year party on your own. I think I haven’t seen you father?”

“Mm, yeah, he’s not feeling well on the last minute, so here I am. Ah, for your information, I’ve passed his greetings to the host of the party and some other important guests, so I’m not slacking off or anything here.” Kaoru raised his glass of sparkling soda, as if telling Eichi that he deserved some break time and have a drink.

Eichi was going to say something as a response, but at that moment Yuzuru came with a perfect bow, giving a proper greeting to Kaoru. This gave Eichi a lucky moment to give the butler a signal to take Tori away. He figured Kaoru wouldn’t take him seriously with Tori there, and he knew there were things he would rather not say in front of the innocent boy either. Yuzuru, perceptive as ever, caught the signal and smoothly led his master away, presumably to the confectionary area.

After Tori and Yuzuru left, Eichi moved to Kaoru’s side, then mirrored his posture: leaning his back against the wall. “How do you find this party, after being absent for so long?”

“Hmm,” Kaoru took a sip as he considered his answer. “Not so bad, I guess? But as I thought, I’m not used to fancy stuff like this.”

“I’ll have to disagree. You look like you’re born for this,” Eichi glanced at Kaoru’s tailored suit. The cream-colored jacket complimented his bright hair, and the handkerchief on the breast pocket was a color that accentuated his eyes. The easy air around Kaoru also told him he’s enjoying his time, despite what he claimed.

“Oh, please,” Kaoru chuckled, “this is just me trying to blend as much as I can. Inside, I’m still that rebellious brat from Hakaze house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they should put kaoru in the 'bourgeois' team o3o


	19. Day 19 - Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 19: Sling
> 
> (you're silly and pathetic but maybe that's what makes you _you_)  
(in which rei got hospitalized and he's whining about it)
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m but not really. set after graduation. sickfic?

“Rei-kun, I’m coming in~”

“Ah, thanks for coming, Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru went straight to the biggest cabinet in the hospital room, depositing the clean clothes he just brought from Rei’s apartment and putting the dirty ones into the laundry bag. “How’re you feeling today?” he asked as he closed the cabinet door and sat down on the bedside chair.

“Bored to death,” his partner sighed deeply. He gestured at the arm held firmly to his chest by a sling, his face clouded. “It’s only my hand that’s fractured, why am I being confined to a bed like this?”

“Uh-huh, maybe because there’s this big idiot who tried to live on solely tomato juice because, he said and I quote, he couldn’t use his right arm?” Kaoru crossed his legs, looking thoroughly amused.

“Uuu…”

“The funniest part is finding out that you can’t use your phone with only your left hand.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” Rei shrunk back into his pillow, his eyes not meeting Kaoru’s half-judging half-laughing ones. At the plushness of his huge pillow, though, his face went back to a serious concern. His eyebrows crinkled. “But still, don’t you think this hospital room is too over the top…?”

“What’re you talking about? You’re _the_ Sakuma Rei. We at least need the security against paparazzi, so yeah,” Kaoru shrugged. To tell the truth, he shared the same opinion as Rei about this first-class treatment for a light fracture on one hand—but there’s no way he’d admit that, even more so after their manager convinced him using the same reason he’s telling Rei.

The black-haired man let out another deep sigh. “We’ve been so busy lately, it just feels weird to sit around doing nothing like this.”

“I bet it does,” Kaoru’s tone was much gentler. He reached to the pile of apples on top the bedside cabinet and picked the biggest one. “Is this from Ritsu? He called me yesterday, asking what get-well-soon gifts people usually give.”

Rei beamed. “So it was you, Kaoru-kun,” he chimed like a little bird. “Yes, yes, my beloved Ritsu came earlier. He was being so sweet, you know, wishing me well!”

Kaoru chuckled as he peeled the apple. Oh, he could imagine that Ritsu’s words were actually not that sweet, at all. It didn’t change the fact that he’s being concerned about his older brother, though, so he supposed all was well.

“Good for you, Rei-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't include it there but rei got the injury from an accident during dance practice (he slipped on wet floor, and used his right hand to take the fall)


	20. Day 20 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 20: Tread
> 
> (will you walk together with me?)  
(in which fem!kaoru has a big news for her boyfriend)
> 
> fem!kaoru, rei. m/f. UNDEAD doesn't exist and they have their own jobs. secretly dating. gets a bit serious.

It took the whole courage of her lifetime to break the news to him.

Kaoru knew her boyfriend was a tender man who called his juniors at high school his ‘beloved children’. She’d also seen him with little kids and to be honest, he looked even more patient than her—his little brother sure had him trained on that aspect. But at the same time, Kaoru also knew he could be a calculating bastard who’s a bit detached from human feelings. She’d seen him done some… morally questionable things. Most often than not, when he’s being unreasonably jealous.

Long story short, Kaoru couldn’t imagine what Rei’s reaction would be.

Would he rejoice? Would he refuse?

Would he ask her to get rid of the baby?

Not to mention, they both had their own respective positions to consider. Kaoru, as a famous actress, definitely would leave more than a few people brokenhearted. But that’s nothing compared to Rei, an uprising idol with his so-called hardcore fans. If the fans found out Rei had a girlfriend _and_ a hypothetical baby, who could tell what kind of backlash he would receive. The entertainment business wasn’t a forgiving place. Losing their respective fans could be considered a piece of cake; Kaoru wouldn’t be surprised if either of them got death threats from the 'betrayed’ fans. It’s that serious.

The more Kaoru mulled about the possible outcomes of her pregnancy, the more anxious she got.

Apparently her uneasiness was bad enough that Rei immediately noticed it the moment he saw her face at the apartment’s entrance.

“Kaoru-kun, are you not feeling well?”

“Ah… I’m fine, it’s just…,” she gulped, “there’s something I gotta tell you.”

Rei seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. He quickly took his shoes off, then led Kaoru to the living room by a hand on her back. “Are you going to break up with me?” he asked solemnly, a bit coldly, once they’d settled down on the sofa.

“What? No!” Kaoru unconsciously shot out, but she corrected herself. “I mean, that depends… After you look at that.” Kaoru pointed at the envelope on the coffee table.

Rei knew something’s fishy. He took the envelope, noting that it had the name of a hospital on it–-his heart sank. Could it be Kaoru had some grave illness? She kept her head lowered so he couldn’t see her face, but she seemed to get tenser by the second. He could hear her taking a deep breath when he opened the envelope too. What could get her this nervous?

Rei readied himself for some shocking news, but what greeted him was not what he expected at all.

“You’re…,” he started, not knowing what to say. “You’re pregnant?”

“…um.”

“Oh…” Rei returned the papers and envelope back onto the table. “I’m... going to ask something stupid.”

Kaoru moved her head slightly, peering at Rei from behind her bangs. “…shoot.”

“Is it mine?”

Woo-hoo. That _was_ stupid. Kaoru felt her jaw going slack from the sheer shock.

“Wow, that’s… Beyond stupid, Sakuma-san. Did you drop your brain somewhere on your way here?”

“Uh… Kaoru-kun, that’s harsh…”

“You really needed to ask?”

“I’m sorry…”

Kaoru crossed her arms and sighed. “So? What’s it gonna be?” she asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” Rei tilted his head. “What do you mean, what?”

“I mean… Are you going to break up with me?”

“What? No!” Rei’s response was identical to hers just a few minutes ago, and it sent laughter to both of them. After their laugh subsided, Rei took Kaoru'a hand into his and gave it a kiss. “Kaoru-kun, this is the best news you could give me. Why would i let you go?”

“But… You have your fans…”

“And they don’t matter in this. You do. I will pick you over my idol carrier every time, Kaoru-kun. Let me stay with you through this… Let me be with my lover and my child.”

Kaoru’s eyes watered at Rei’s gentle tone. “I don’t know if I can do this correctly,” she whispered, baring her deepest fear about her pregnancy.

“Neither do I,” he pulled her into his embrace. “But we can learn along the way. Let’s walk through this path slowly… Together.”

Kaoru buried her face onto Rei’s chest. “Thanks, Sakuma-san.”


	21. Day 21 - Game of Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 21: Treasure
> 
> (come on, show me the worth you're hiding in you)  
(in which kaoru wants to be a pirate (but not really))
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. pirate au. implied kaomob. gets dirty in the latter half but nothing explicit.

“Now, this is quite an unexpected turn of events…”

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the pirate’s honey-sweet tone. He must admit this man had a beautiful face that transcended gender, but sorry, it didn’t change the fact that he’s male. Kaoru’s strictly straight. That sickeningly sweet voice wouldn’t work on him.

“Drop it, Mister Pirate. Just give me your answer: is it a yes?”

The red-eyed pirate chuckled. “This is a difficult request you’re making, Young Man. Do forgive me for I may require some time to answer.”

“Bullshit,” Kaoru cut in, inviting another amused laugh from the pirate. “You’re just enjoying this situation.”

“Well, we pirates do find pleasure in dangerous situations.”

“Any longer than this and your lackeys might get caught, you know~”

The pirate’s smile widened. “Ah, ah, no need to worry about my boys. Crude as they may be, they are quite skillful.”

“I’m not worried!” Kaoru was starting lose his temper. He needed to get out of this place, fast… But this man was clearly toying with him. “I’m offering my skill and my knowledge about the army’s classified information. Do you even need to think?”

“Oh, but I do, Young Man,” the man shrugged. “Taking you means having a horde of bloodhounds after my tail… It’s too much of a disadvantage, don’t you agree? Unless,” he ran his ruby eyes up and down Kaoru’s body, not unlike a predator eyeing his prey, “you have something else to offer…”

“…”

Kaoru was not innocent enough to miss what the pirate asked of him. It disgusted him, but then he realized he had used this method numerous times before–-the only difference was that the business partner was of the fairer sex. He’s not beyond this. He was trained for this. 

Kaoru clenched his fist as he resolved himself.

It’s okay. This time, he’s doing it for his own benefit, not under anyone’s order.

He stepped forward, inching slowly to the pirate’s seat, then climbed onto his lap. “You want this body? Go ahead, help yourself,” he whispered seductively into one of those pierced ears. Taking the pirate’s hand into his, Kaoru urged him to grope at his bottoms. “But only after you take me aboard your ship, Captain.”

The pirate chuckled deep, dark in his throat. “Looks like we have a deal, Kaoru-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you destruction x road stage!!!!!!!


	22. Day 22 - Awaiting Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 22: Ghost
> 
> (i'll be here waiting for a chance to strike)  
(sequel to the previous entry)
> 
> rei, kaoru, koga. m/m. implied sexual situation, pirate au.

How much time had passed since he had taken Kaoru? Rei honestly couldn’t remember. One day it felt like yesterday, but then on another day it felt like he had been on this ship for years. Kaoru had that quality in him–-he acted so familiar among the crew as if he had been around for a long time, yet at times he would do something that surprised Rei, showing a side of him that was new and unprecedented. Now, it’s hard even for Rei to think of the days before he’d met Kaoru.

If he tried hard enough, though, of course he could remember the day Kaoru confronted him.

“Take me with you,” the blond had said. The second son of a general in the army, asking a wayward pirate to steal him into the night. The whole situation had amused Rei greatly—in his head, he had run numerous scenarios in which he could toy with the army using this new piece.

Not to mention this boy had a pretty face. Bold, provocative, knew what he wanted and how to reach it. In short, he was interesting. Rei liked the depth of his topaz eyes and the gait he showed with a sword in hand. Just as Kaoru said, he’s a worthy prisoner.

In the end, that night he had returned to the ship with Kaoru in tow.

Running high on the adrenaline of a mission well done, he had pulled Kaoru right into his chambers and feasted on his game. He had gone at it until Kaoru more or less passed out around dawn, which sprouted a bit of guilt in his chest. Honestly, it’d been so long since he had that much fun in bed so he might have overdone it a little.

But surprisingly, Kaoru never called him out about that. He obediently climbed onto his bed at night, woke up at late morning, dilly-dallied around the captain’s chambers until another night came, rinse and repeat. He’s behaving so well as a prisoner that Rei didn’t have any complaint at all. (Although his subordinates seemed to dislike him for not doing any work…. But in Rei’s mind, Kaoru’s done enough work for him, in bed.)

In the beginning, that was all he took Kaoru for. A convenient plaything.

Rei’s opinion about Kaoru changed one day, after another session of wild mating, when Koga suddenly knocked on Rei’s doors to deliver some urgent documents. The papers delivered bad news, and just as Rei could feel a headache starting at the back of his eyes, Kaoru suddenly poked in.

“The Grave of Ships? You know there’s a way to cross that area, right?”

Both Rei and Koga whipped their head to look at Kaoru. His eyes looked sleepy and tired, but he’s definitely awake enough to throw a smug smile at them.

“Aah, sorry, that’s classified information so of course you wouldn’t know. Oops~”

“Kaoru-kun.” Rei hurried to the bed and pinned him down between two arms. “Spill.”

Kaoru didn’t look intimidated at all. “Nuh-uh. That’s not a nice way to ask.”

“You’re the one who offered your knowledge to me.”

“Yeah, but obviously you didn’t buy it and just focused on my body. Now you suddenly want that part of the deal as well? Not so easily, Cap.”

Rei glared, but the prisoner just smirked. Dammit. Kaoru totally got him there. Rei thought he would be a good, obedient pet—turned out he’s just laying low, waiting for his chance to bite back at his hand. Rei cursed himself for taking him lightly. There was a reason why this man, despite not having an official title in the army, was famously dubbed as the Golden Ghost. He knew how to be silent, a being that was invisible to the eyes but certainly existed there, giving you the shock when he decided to show up. He was a man that survived in the army by doing their dirty work.

In spite of that, there was also an excited thrill coursing down his spine as he looked into Kaoru’s challenging eyes.

“…what do you want.”

Kaoru’s smirk widened. “Give me position in the ship.”

“Bastard—” Koga, who had been listening from the doorway, was about to burst but Rei silenced him with a raised hand.

“Fine. You will be my right-hand man.”

Kaoru’s satisfied laugh marked the finalization of their agreement.

And that’s how Kaoru acquired his new place in the pirate’s ship.


	23. Day 23 - Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 23: Ancient
> 
> (come on, we are partners, right?)  
(in which i really like to hc about necklaces)  
(sequel to the previous entry)
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. pirate au, they're basically in a relationship here.

“I have something for you.”

Kaoru looked up from the stack of papers he was reading. Across the low table, Rei was smiling widely with a pair of necklaces in his hand. He thrusted one to Kaoru’s face, a silent command for him to take it.

“…what’s this.” Kaoru’s eyebrows furrowed even as he took the necklace. It was a simple black cord with teardrop-shaped red stone as the pendant—it looked normal enough, but Kaoru’s trained eyes could easily recognize the shine. “Sakuma-san,” he looked at Rei suspiciously, “this is an antique ruby, right?”

“As expected from Kaoru-kun,” Rei beamed happily. There’s no hesitation or even a bit of care in his movement as he put the other necklace around his neck, which drew a deeper frown on Kaoru’s face.

“Don’t tell me it’s the ruby we stole from fine’s hidden treasury. The one worth more than my dad’s wage for ten years?”

“Consider it a reward for doing a good job on that mission~”

“And it’s a pair with yours? Ugh, gross.”

“Now, don’t say that. Aren’t we partners?”

Realizing that Kaoru wasn’t going to wear the necklace on his own accord, Rei snatched it back from Kaoru’s hand and forcibly put it around his neck. The smirk plastered on his face was half-mischievous, half-challenging. It was as if he was daring Kaoru to take the necklace off in front of him, to take real action if he’s truly grossed out by Rei’s insistence to have matching accessories with him.

Heh. As if.

Kaoru started his days on this ship as a prisoner, a plaything to satisfy Rei’s needs. His position changed when he managed to force Rei to acknowledge him as his second-in-command. The path from there was an uphill climb, he had a ship full of distrusting crews plus one difficult captain—but with his skills, he finally secured a real place in the ship, becoming a part of the family. After proving himself over and over again, he even had Rei calling him his ‘partner’.

<strike>(He’s still Rei’s partner in bed too, but that’s irrelevant.)</strike>

It didn’t feel half bad to be called a partner by someone as capable as Rei, okay?

So despite the many cold words he threw at Rei, of course he was _so_ not going to refuse the pendant.

Kaoru stifled a laugh and gave Rei a quick peck on the cheek. “Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the saga of my kink about necklaces continues
> 
> also i have zero knowledge about precious stones so this fic doesn't make sense.


	24. Day 24 - Small Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 24: Dizzy
> 
> (oh no. we lost it.)  
(in which kaoru went to the hospital) (set a few years after graduation)
> 
> kaoru, his sister. gen. deathfic (?), miscarriages.

Rows of closed doors. A deserted hallway. White walls and white floors. The smell of antiseptics.

All of them were things he hated the most in the world. His vision swam for a second, before focusing again, with a tell-tale pounding headache left on its track.

Why was he here, of all places?

Kaoru half-ran through the hallways with a dazed mind. His body went autopilot and led him to his destination, but his brain was switched off. He couldn’t even remember how he got here in the first place—it’s barely noon and he should’ve been doing a magazine interview, held at a small cafe across the city, but the next thing he knew he was passing through the hospital gate.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kaoru vaguely remembered getting a call from the hospital where his sister was being treated at. His manager, who had been holding onto his phone during the interview, had suddenly barged in with an urgent look in his face. And that’s it. His memory more or less stopped there.

Maybe it was the manager who drove him here?

Kaoru didn’t know, he didn’t care at the time.

His brain had been screaming his sister’s name and nothing else for a while.

When his sister collapsed and got admitted to the hospital, Kaoru had a flashback with his mother. How the woman slowly grew weaker and transient, until her life was no more. His sister, who had regained consciousness soon after, seemed to notice this and kept giving him encouraging words. That she was just a bit tired. That the baby inside her belly needed more energy than she imagined. That it’s nothing serious, and she would be back up and about again in no time, as long as she rested enough in the hospital.

That time, Kaoru had nodded weakly. The fear in his chest had not disappeared.

When Kaoru arrived at the room his legs brought him to, the room he had frequented so much for the last week, he froze. Through the transparent glass on the door, he could see several nurses and a senior doctor crowding the room. Their expressions were restless. It sent ringing bells in Kaoru’s mind.

The door slid smoothly when he pushed it aside. Kaoru was welcomed with surprised faces, which quickly turned into something solemn. They slowly stepped back to let Kaoru reach the bedside. His sister was sleeping—her lips were pale and there’s a worrying frown between her eyebrows, like she was in pain even in her sleep.

“Sensei,” Kaoru croaked out. “How is she?”

The senior doctor’s voice was a mix of sadness, reluctance, and pity. “She lost the baby.”

Aah. The baby his sister had been waiting for. It’s gone. After all the hardships she went through. Kaoru’s breathe shook. “What about the mother?”

“She lost quite an amount of blood, so she would be weak for a while. She’ll be fine if she rests properly. But…,” the doctor paused, looking unsure how to deliver the news. “Pardon me, but where is the husband? I believe he should know as well.”

“Um, excuse me,” one of the nurse, the younger one, spoke up. “We called him too, but apparently he was abroad. He’s taking the earliest flight back, but it will take time until he arrives.”

Kaoru nodded in affirmative. “Yeah, he’s been in America for a while. I called him when Oneechan got admitted here, but looks like they’re in a pinch too over there, so he told me to take care of Oneechan until he could come back… Though, it’s too late now, huh…”

The doctor, a man around his fifty, gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder. He was looking at Kaoru like he would his own son, and it sent tears straight to his eyes. “You’re a good brother, Hakaze-kun. It must be hard for both you and your brother-in-law.” Even his tone was filled with fatherly concern. It didn’t take long until Kaoru sobbed quietly.

“We will continue this talk after your brother arrives,” the doctor said softly. “Until then, make sure your sister eat something when she wakes up, okay? And please, give her strength. Losing her baby can cause great distraught to a mother. Can you do that?”

Wiping his face haphazardly using his sleeve, Kaoru nodded at the doctor. “Yeah. I mean, I’ll try. Thank you, Sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhere deep in my head this is in the same universe as that wedding chapter. where kaoru's sister married a man she really liked and was happy with it.


	25. Day 25 - I'm Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 25: Tasty
> 
> (actually, it would be an understatement to say he liked it)  
(in which kaoru showcases his cooking skill (not really)) (sequel to the previous entry)
> 
> kaoru, his sister. gen. implied m/m. a bit meta??? they mention twitters lol

Kaoru must admit, he’d gotten quite skillful with a knife.

His sister’s eyes hadn’t left his hands for a while now. She looked amused at how he handled a fruit knife with one hand and spun the red apple with the other.

“…what.” Kaoru finally couldn’t stand the stare, and decided to be a brat and pouted at his sister. He cut the cleanly peeled apple into bite-sized chunks, put it onto a bowl, and lastly stuck a toothpick there for easier meal. He handed the bowl to his sister gently, but the pout didn’t leave his face.

The woman merely giggled at him. “No, I’m just thinking. As expected from a nation-wide idol, even a simple thing like peeling an apple looks good on you.” She brought one chunk of apple into her mouth, savoring it in slow chews. “A complete opposite from fifteen years ago, when you were on elementary school, and you begged me to peel you one because you couldn’t do it,” she continued with a glee, obviously teasing her one and only younger brother.

Kaoru covered his face with his hands. “Nooo, stop bringing up my younger days every time you’re complimenting me! Neechan!”

“Have you heard? Siblings never praise each other honestly.”

“Ugh, where did you hear that.”

“Internet is a wide place, you know.”

“Heh. Don’t think I didn’t know you used a second account to shower compliments on my tweets.”

The woman almost choked on her apple. “W-what’re you talking about…”

“Don’t call me Kaoru-chan on Twitter if you don’t wanna get found out, Neechan,” Kaoru laughed smugly.

“And here I thought it’s normal for fans to use –chan for you…”

“As if!”

Aah, how nice. They were able to make banters like this, like usual. The first few days after her miscarriage, Kaoru’s sister was all gloom and tears—this was a progress. Kaoru knew she’d still cry when alone, usually at night, but that’s something that couldn’t be helped. The wound in her heart was still fresh, of course it still hurt. What’s important now was slowly retrieving back the cheerfulness she had lost these few days.

“But I meant it, Kaoru-chan.”

“Hm? About what?”

Kaoru blinked. He took a piece of apple from his sister’s bowl using another toothpick while giving her a curious look.

“You’re good with knives now. Been practicing for someone, eh?”

At that, Kaoru blushed. He couldn’t tell if his sister was merely teasing him or if she’s being serious. Of course, she knew that Kaoru’s apartment was fully furnished with a kitchen, and that he’d been cooking simple meals for himself. But Kaoru wasn’t sure if she knew about this someone—or was she just saying it randomly?

While Kaoru was getting flustered, his sister giggled again. “Ooh, that face, it means I hit jackpot? There’s really someone?”

“N-neechan!”

“Come on, introduce him to me. Right, let’s have dinner at your place! I wanna taste your cooking, Kaoru-chan.”

Kaoru’s face was no different than a boiled crab with how red he got. “…you knew?”

“What? About your someone? I just told you to introduce him!”

“Neechan, you’re telling me you already knew at the point you used the pronoun ‘him’.”

He thought his sister would tease him further, but looked like she had had her fill for now. She only made a soft, knowing smile.

“Does he like your cooking?”

“…yeah.”

She caressed Kaoru’s hair. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? you're seeing a pattern with my fics? yeah, me too.


	26. Day 26 - Cooperative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 26: Dark
> 
> (they deserve to know, and you deserve to get their blessing)  
(in which kaoru prepared for the meal get-together) (sequel to the previous entry)
> 
> kaoru, rei. m/m. implied homophobia???? at least kaoru's worrying about it. and they're meta-ing a bit.

“…I should help you out.”

Rei peeked into the kitchen, where Kaoru was busy mixing a bowl of _something_ while simultaneously frying _something_ on the pan. Rei’s cooking skill was nowhere near Kaoru’s, but he had helped out in the kitchen before. He could cut up vegetables cleanly. He could use the oven too, and he knew when to flip the frying meat to obtain the perfect brownness. Everything was skills he carefully learnt from Kaoru himself, so he’s confident he wouldn’t make a mess.

But Kaoru just wouldn’t nod.

“No, no, I gotta do this myself. Oneechan asked for my cooking, you know? I got this, it’s okay. Go back to the living room, Rei-kun, and clean it up, please?”

Rei sighed. “Done. You asked the same thing an hour ago, Kaoru-kun.”

“Oh. Okay. Sorry.”

“Hey,” Rei called him with a soothing voice. He approached his partner in the kitchen, and touched the wrist gripping a bit too tightly at a hand-held mixer. “Calm down, Kaoru-kun. What got you this nervous? She’s your sister, not a Masterchef judge.”

Kaoru’s movement was put to a stop with that single touch. He still looked restless, but he’s meeting Rei’s gaze now. “I know, but… It’s, different. You know?” Kaoru ruffled his blond hair in frustration. “This will be the first time I’m introducing you to my family… as a boyfriend. I just can’t stop worrying about it.”

“She seemed positive about it in the hospital, right? You said it yourself.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Kaoru’s laugh was devoid of mirth. He noticed the hamburg meat on the frying pan was getting too dark, so he rushed to turn the stove off. After moving the meat to a plate, Kaoru inched closer to Rei to bury his face on the other’s shoulder. He inhaled, taking in Rei’s gentle scent.

“What if I mistook her intention that day? What about her husband? What if they find out about your family’s particular situation and decide they don’t like it? I—” Kaoru swallowed hard, trying to erase the growing hysteria in his tone, “I don’t wanna be separated from you.”

Rei listened to everything with his arms around Kaoru’s waist, acting as his anchor when he’s this distraught. “I’d hate it if we get separated too,” he whispered. “But sooner or later, we would have to face this. They are your family, and I know how much you value them, despite some bitter confrontations in the past. I don’t want you to keep them in the dark, Kaoru-kun. They deserve to know, and you deserve to get their blessing.”

“I’m always a disappointment for them,” Kaoru’s voice was hard to catch, but his desperate hold on Rei’s own waist was clearly there.

“Shush. You are the most wonderful man I know. Being gay is not, and will never be, a cause for disappointment.” Rei pulled Kaoru back so he could touch their foreheads together. “Don’t forget, I’m here. I’ll do my best to convince them too. You’re not in this alone, okay?”

Kaoru gave some slow nods, while Rei wiped at his tears. Rei’s right. His family, especially his sister, deserved to know.

“Besides, should worse come to worst,” Rei suddenly chipped in, his tone a bit lower than the comforting one he previously used, “I’m ready to elope with you anytime, Kaoru-kun.”

“…eh?”

“I won’t stand silent and let them rip you away from me. I’ll take you far, far away, where no one can recognize us, where no one will disturb us. Keep that in mind.”

Kaoru’s heart beat fast and hard inside his ribcage, his face getting hotter, his legs losing strength. He couldn’t decide if that reaction was because he got scared or excited. Maybe both. Rei had successfully reminded him why they called him the ‘Demon King’ even now, well after graduation.

Before Kaoru could gather his thoughts, though, Rei peeled his body away and cheerfully hummed. “Now, what can I do to help?” he asked, a grin on his face, as if he hadn’t just made an outrageous threat to Kaoru (and his family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HE screams lgbt rights so why not
> 
> can you see how kaoru's being polite with every please and sorry and thank you?? a good boi.  
in case you dont know what japanese hamburg looks like: [here](https://www.google.co.id/search?q=%E3%83%8F%E3%83%B3%E3%83%90%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B0&safe=strict&sxsrf=ACYBGNSgmzSVV9Gzai1JXB2Y77xgFue-CA:1572432364912&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi2yqyE58PlAhVx73MBHUWUCFcQ_AUIESgB&biw=1536&bih=761&dpr=1.25)


	27. Day 27 - Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 27: Coat
> 
> (take me with you | i found a treasure here)  
(in which kaoru's life was saved by a group of demons)
> 
> kaoru, koga, adonis, rei. gen. finally some priest!kaoru and demon!UNDEAD au!!!!

The wind was particularly cold tonight.

Kaoru hugged his body in order to seek warmth, but the movement only brought pain on the bruises covering his body. For a second he wondered if there's any broken bones inside there—but then he laughed it off. He's going to die anyway. It didn't matter.

If only he could ask those heretics to finish him off right away, he wouldn't need to deal with this prolonged pain and cold weather. As weakened as he was now, Kaoru knew it would take more than a night of cold weather and empty stomach to kill him. If he's lucky, maybe three more days? How troublesome. There's also the possibility of being an easy target to a wild beast, in which he might see his end a lot earlier but also a lot more painfully.

Even though one of his lifetime wish was to die beautifully like his mother. In the sea, if possible.

Kaoru slowly closed his eyes. Ah, was that a flash of his life he could see behind his eyelids? That was when he got sent to the monastery right after his mother's death, after his magic powers went wild under the emotional stress. That was when he finished the exorcist education and got his first badge. That was when he flirted with the ladies in his first expedition. That was when he chose to save the injured demon lady instead of killing her, which led to a series of punishment from the church. That was when the higher-ups finally decided he had violated too many laws and sent him to the land of anti-church faction, telling him to 'take care of the group' while in truth they just wanted to get rid of him.

He had gone through a lot, huh?

Would life had been easier if he had just obeyed all the rules and laws?

The breath that left his lips as he laughed was shaking.

Kaoru's consciousness was starting to fade away when all of a sudden, he could hear footsteps. It brought him back to a state of awareness, but he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be unconscious.

"Wha— Oi! There's someone here!"

A loud voice, followed by more footsteps. Two... No, three people in total. Kaoru tried to keep his heart from beating too loud, but something nagged at the back of his mind. He recognized this scent.

The scent of darkness. These people are demons.

Kaoru cursed his unluckiness—he had considered the possibility of getting eaten by a beast, but demons? That was way out of his prediction. He's clearly not in a condition to fight one, much less three demons at once. He could only hope they'd leave him alone, which might be possible since he couldn't feel any animosity from these demons.

"Someone from the church? What is he doing here?"

"Hmm..."

One of the demons crouched down near Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes snapped open, just a second before he felt long fingers brushing his bangs aside. Those fingertips were slightly cold to touch, even through the gloves, but the movement itself was gentle. And those red eyes, glowing under the moonlight, were as gentle as his hand.

"Aah, I see you're awake," the demon said. "Your injuries are serious. Do you know where your companies are? Can you speak?"

What a beautiful voice. Kaoru quickly realized this demon was the type that didn't fancy waging useless war against humans. The type he'd usually ignore, despite orders from the council.

Not really trusting his voice to work, Kaoru shook his head. "There's no company," he whispered. "They sent me here to die."

"Haa?!" the other demon, the one who found him first, suddenly yelled in anger. "I thought ya'll one hell of an organization!"

"Wanko," the red-eyed demon sighed. "Let's not make a ruckus. We don't need any more trouble here, understood?"

"...tch."

Hmm. So this red-eyed demon was of higher position than the other two, Kaoru concluded in his mind.

"Sakuma-senpai, what should we do? We can't leave him like this," the last demon, one with rough and deep voice, finally spoke up. There was palpable concern in his tone and honestly it felt weird to Kaoru. Actually, yes, they could leave him like that. He's just some troublesome stranger to them.

The demon called Sakuma was silent for a while. His ruby eyes bore down onto Kaoru's grey ones, as if looking for the answer there—but before Kaoru could say something about that, the demon took his coat off and draped it on Kaoru's body. He then slid his arms under Kaoru's body to pick him up. The whole movement was so smooth and graceful that Kaoru wondered if his body really weighed anything to this demon.

Wait. Why was he carrying him?

"Adonis-kun is right," Sakuma smiled down at Kaoru. He must have noticed the question bubbling in him. "Let's take this one home."


	28. Day 28 - Holiday Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 28: Ride
> 
> (let's go enjoy the sea wind together)  
(in which the three idiots of 3-A gathered and had a ride)
> 
> kaoru, izumi, chiaki. gen. set a few years after graduation. sanbaka friendship!!!!!!

Kaoru pressed on the button on his car key to automatically open the car doors. He then motioned his two friends to get into the car, while he stepped into the driver's seat. Izumi whistled before taking the passenger seat, obviously impressed, and Chiaki was practically jumping in excitement as he slid into the back seat.

"Nice car, Kao-kun."

"This is a whole different class from mine!"

"Ahaha, thanks, Moricchi, Senacchi," Kaoru replied with a little bit of embarrassment. "It's not like it's brand new, though... I got this on my 20th birthday, you know?"

Izumi folded his hands in front of his chest. "And it took you more than three years to invite us for a ride on this baby? I can't believe you."

"Ouch." Kaoru chuckled as he backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the main street. His driving had gotten a lot smoother compared to the first time he took this car out. At that time, he had been nervous, too afraid to get any scar on the car, so he drove like a clumsy beginner. Rei, his only passenger that time, had given him a lot of encouragement and advices as a senpai in the driving department. It was a correct decision to forego inviting Koga and Adonis for that first drive—that way, he didn't have to lose face in front of his two kohai. 

But he really forgot about Izumi and Chiaki.

Well, it's not like they meet up often. Usually they'd meet only when they accidentally have shoots in the same studio. On a rarer occasion, one of them would propose a dinner party, or someone (most usually Kaoru) would come crying asking for head pats and a bit of advice when things got out of hands. That's all.

Kaoru only remembered that those former classmates of his didn't know about his car when they attended a small get-together of their class. Due to circumstances, Kaoru went there straight from an interview location with his car—and thus revealing the truth. 

"Sooo, where do you guys wanna go? Have anything specific in mind?"

Izumi hummed. "The weather's nice today. Why don't we go along the seaside?"

"Oh! I know somewhere good! You know that amusement park in the next prefecture? The one with big fireworks? I think we can take the seaside road all the way to there."

Kaoru frowned a little. "The one with big fireworks? I think I've heard about it before, but I'm not sure... Senacchi, can you put on the GPS?"

"Got it," Izumi quickly fiddled with the GPS on the car dashboard. "Hey, Chia-kun, is it this one?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"All right, set."

Kaoru glanced at the GPS screen and whistled. "Looks like we can get there and have a late lunch. Then we can play until firework, grab a quick dinner, and go back. Nice idea~"

"Let us know if you need a break, Kao-kun."

"Yeah! Or if you wanna change position!"

"Moricchi just wants to try driving my baby, right~"

The three of them laughed at that. It felt good to have such an easy and carefree atmosphere, after lots of stress doing work. Back in high school Kaoru hadn't been exactly the type to be friendly with his classmates, but he could say it now: he's lucky to have friends like Izumi and Chiaki.


	29. Day 29 - Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober Day 29: Injured
> 
> (is it really bad luck if i get to be pampered like this?)  
(in which kaoru got broke his ankle but he wanted to party)
> 
> kaoru, koga. gen. connected with chapter 19.

This year might be a bad-luck year for UNDEAD's Double Main Attraction. Two months ago, Rei hurt his hand when he slipped on wet floor during dance practice. This time, it was Kaoru who had to stay in the hospital after making a wrong landing on stage. Thankfully it happened during the encore so the live itself wasn't affected, but it still caused some uproar among the staffs and audience.

Kaoru admitted that he got a bit too heated during that encore. It was the final live of their anniversary tour, the atmosphere was great, and the audience's applause just compelled him to jump as high as he could. Which wasn't a good idea, apparently.

Aah, looking back, that was so uncool of him. Would it be included in the DVD version?

"Ugh, no way..."

"Ha? What was that?"

"Nn, nothing. Talking to myself."

Koga, who just entered the hospital room, looked at him suspiciously. "Did ya hit your head too?"

"I told you it's nothing...," Kaoru sighed. There's absolutely no way he'd confide about this to anyone. That would just add insult to injury! "Hm? You're alone? Where are the others?"

"Manager said Sakuma-senpai's shootin's runnin' a bit late, so he can't pick us up. My location was closer anyway, so I went straight 'ere. Adonis is takin' the train." His silver-haired kohai began taking out the contents of the shopping bag he was holding. "I stopped by the grocery shop near the station. Want some fruit? I've got apples, oranges, strawberries."

"Strawberries, thanks. Did you buy alcohols too?"

Kaoru got a sharp glare for that question. "You're not touchin' the beers!"

"Eeh! Why? We're having a party to celebrate the live tour, right?"

"You're sittin' on hospital bed! That should tell you enough!"

"Stingy."

"Actin' like a brat just 'cause you're lonely...," Koga mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Ugh, I feel attacked. Is that a revenge for earlier?"

"Will ya just shut up?"

"Now I get why Rei-kun was so irritable during his stay in hospital. It's so boring. Koga-kuuun, don't ignore me!"

"Don't use me as your entertainment!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koga-kun is a good boy, really!
> 
> also no, do not bring alcohol to hospitals, please. they *are* breaking the rules by holding a small party in a hospital room.

**Author's Note:**

> check my web [here](https://annfortranslation.carrd.co/)


End file.
